


The Power of A Musical

by Eminor



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Apocalypse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminor/pseuds/Eminor
Summary: Hidgens finally gets up the nerve to post auditions for his new musical: Workin' Boys. Ted finds an audition flyer in the library. Where will this take them?
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Henry Hidgens/Ted, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Power of A Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic so please leave constructive criticism

Ted knew the world. It was a shitty place where shitty people did shitty things. There was no getting past that. Hell, he was one of them, and he liked it. But one day, a simple flyer would change his life forever

\---

Ted was never much of a reader. The concept of words upon pointless words bored him. So why was he, on Saturday of all days, at the library?

Well, the answer was simple. The bar wasn’t open yet and he had time to kill. And if you can’t numb your brain with booze, at least you can numb it with words.

He was sitting at a table, thumbing through some magazine about celebrity drama. He skimmed over the words, catching phrases like “pregnant”, “affair”, and “drugs”, but the actual content of the article was lost on him.

The words turned over and over in his head until they had new meaning. Instead of some entitled famous people complaining about their cheating partners, it was him and Charlotte. 

She always looked so guilty after touching him. On the nights they met she was passionate, sure, but when morning came she scurried away from him like a mouse who knows they cannot risk the trap. And they never talked. When they did, it always turned to Sam. And she would stare wistfully into the distance and say this couldn’t go on.

Charlotte didn’t look at  _ him _ like that.

Ted roughly shook his head. He didn’t need to be thinking about this, not on a weekend. He looked back at the mess of blocky paragraphs, sighed, and closed the magazine.

He pushed back his chair and began to trudge over to the magazine stand. But just then, he noticed a pale man in a brown coat. What was strange about this man was that his hair was shock white, like some kind of comic book character. Ted sneered at that, but no one noticed.

The man was standing at a bulletin board filled with fraying paper flyers with phone numbers attached. It was the standard ‘I’ll walk your dog; please sign this petition’ shit. The man shuffled his feet uncomfortably, reaching a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a folded up piece of blue paper, unfolding it and turning it around and around in his hands. Eventually he stuck it to the bottom of the board, taking a tack out of someone else's paper to hang it. 

He glanced around quickly like he was afraid someone would see him, then hurried out the door and slammed it behind him.

“Shhhhh!” A librarian shushed, but he was already gone.

Ted wandered over to the bulletin board, wondering what kind of thing made this man so afraid of his own advertisement. He bent down to look at the flyer.

The sign read:  **Workin’ Boys: A New Musical! Auditions Now!** Musical notes adorned the sides, placed haphazardly like it was made by someone who had never done graphic design before, or had no spacial awareness, or both. Beneath the title was a short summary of the musical, calling it “one of the finest musical creations this century” and “a critical look into the lives of men in the business world,” Regrettably (because there wasn’t more for Ted to laugh at), there was no mention of the actual plot.

A mocking grin spread across Ted’s face. The more he read the more amused he got, and the more he wanted to know what the hell was going on with this man. He briefly considered going to the auditions, but then he remembered he wasn’t that type of guy. What if someone saw him there? Or what if he just wasted his time and the man turned out to be some normal, uninteresting creep?

It wouldn’t hurt to look at the audition dates though. He lowered his gaze to the section labeled ‘Date of Audition’, which read ‘June 25th’. June 25th? That was today! Who did this guy think he was, posting his musical and then expecting people to show up the same day?

Okay, that was it. Ted had to go. Just to find out what the whole story was behind the thisl.

The bar didn’t open for another five hours and he still needed something to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments so I know you want more chapters


End file.
